Tails of Power
by Ciel Moony
Summary: The Ichibi could control Sand. The Nibi was a Necromancer. What about the Kyuubi? What if each tail of the Biju represented each one of their powers? Powerful, slightly Dark Naruto, not Super Naruto. Not sure about any pairings.


**Hey guys! I just got an idea in my head, and I just HAVE to write it down. Anyways, I'm not giving up on my other story, but I just thought **_**what the heck? **_**And decided to just start this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, I would be laughing at you fanfiction lovers and say that my own would was the best.**

**Summary: The Ichibi could control Sand. The Nibi was a Necromancer. What about the Kyuubi? What if each tail of the Biju represented each one of their powers? Powerful, slightly Dark Naruto, not Super Naruto. Not sure about any pairings. **

**Chapter 1**

"Get the demon!"

"I'll kill you for what you did!"

"You Monster!"

Naruto did not get it. _Why? What did I ever do to them? _Even with those thoughts, the young jinchuuriki kept running away from the mob. Today was October 10th, a supposed mourning day for the Yondaime and the rest that had passed away that day. Yet, here they were. Trying to kill him _again. _

A few shurikens swished by, barely missing him. This terrified him, for he knew that there were shinobi and kunoichi trying to get him too. He quickly turned left, trying to lose at least some of the people following him. He hid in a trash can.

"I think that the demon went that way!" a random man said.

Naruto sighed in relief as the group went away. _I knew it was a bad idea to stay inside the village today._

But he had been so hungry, going without food for days because someone had stolen with weekly allowance from the Hokage.

As he got out of the trash can, someone threw a kunai at him, scratching his arm. Naruto, caught by surprise, gave out a small scream of pain.

"Ha! I got you now ya little demon!" A team of chuunins came out. There were at least 10 of them. Naruto gave them a look of fear.

"Let's get him!"

Soon, they started cutting him with kunai's. Then, hearing him scream, the mob of civilians came too, and started to kick and punch him around.

"Ha! Take that you damn bastard! That's for my son!" a random woman screamed.

" W- why? What did I e-ever d-do to you?" Naruto groaned out.

"Why? Because you almost destroyed our village 6 years ago!" one of the chuunins growled.

Naruto did not understand. He was 6 years old. If he had really almost destroyed the village 6 years ago, he would have been an infant! But he was painfully brought out of those thoughts when one of the villagers kicked him, successfully breaking a rib. After a few minutes, when they were about to set him on fire, an ANBU with a dog mask came out. The mob, after seeing the ANBU, quickly ran away while the shinobi just shunshined away. The ANBU memorized most of the faces he could see. They would be seeing Ibiki soon.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" the Anbu with the silver hair quickly asked. Kakashi cursed, he had forgotten about Naruto for awhile, lost in his Icha Icha. It had been Naruto's scream that had brought him back to reality.

Naruto barely managed to nod before blacking out. Kakashi quickly picked him up bridal style and hurried to the hospital as fast as he could.

?{}(

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

Kyuubi was trying to heal the boys injuries as fast as it could. But the seal prevented it from using too much youki or chakra to heal him.

" **Damn it, you foolish humans. Even I would not treat children like this. I would rather just grant them a quick, painless death. Or maybe just eat them." It chuckled.**

Suddenly, there was groaning heard inside the sewer-like mind.

" Uhhhh… what happened? Where is this place?" Naruto tried to remember what had happened. _Let's see, it was October 10, I got caught by a mob, then Mr. Dog came to help me, and now why am I not in the hospital?_ He wondered.

"**So, you have finally awoken." Kyuubi said.**

"Huh? Who was that! Come out!" Naruto panicked, this guy sounded dangerous. Then, he saw the Kyuubi.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S A GIANT DOG! AHHHHH- huh? Why is it in a cage?" Naruto wandered out loud. Kyuubi sweatdropped, before snarling.

"**Imprudent brat! I am the Kyuubi no Youki, The Lord of Demons, The Holder of Nine Tails of Power! Also, I'm a fox, not a dog!"**

"Kyuubi? Didn't the Yondaime Hokage kill it?" asked the Naruto. The only reason he knew about this was because the Sandaime, or rather Ojii-san was nice enough to tell him.

Kyuubi sighed. Of course they would say that they killed him. That was impossible! How could you kill a being of pure chakra?

" **It is possible to kill a Biju. You can only seal them." Growled Kyuubi.**

" What? So you're sealed inside what?" said a confused blonde. Hey, you couldn't blame him. He's only 6 years old!

" Wait, you're sealed inside me! Kami, no wonder the village hates me! I'm the Kyuubi!" yelled out a panicked Naruto.

" **No, I am the Kyuubi, You're Naruto. Just because I am inside you does not mean that you are me!" **said the Kyuubi, trying to calm the jinchuriki.

" Oh, yeah you're right Kyuubi. But I don't think the villagers would agree with you." Said a saddened Naruto. _' they'll never accept me for who I am'_

" '**Sides, being a Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails has a few quirks. Or should I say nine quirks?" smirked Kyuubi.**

" Really? Will those help me become Hokage? 'Cause I am gonna be one, belive it!" shouted Naruto.

" **Of course. Look, I really want to help you, I'm not doing this to get free or try to turn you evil, even though that would be great. I cant get out of here no matter what because the Yondaime put an emergency seal that if I got out, it would give the Shinigami the rest of my soul." Said **Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded. He hadn't even understood most of it but he didn't really care, as long as it helped him become Hokage!

" **Every one of the Biju has abilities. But the amount of them depends of the number of tails. Like Shukaku, the One Tailed Racoon has the ability to control sand. Nibi can control the dead and use Youki in chakra techniques and so on. Of course, since I have the most tails, I have the most abilities." **Lectured the Kyuubi.

" Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto marveled at using those abilities. " Since I have you, can I use those superpowers too?"

Kyuubi snorted," **Of course. It would be embarrassing if only my vessel could not use his powers."**

" So how do I get them?" asked Naruto. He really wanted this. If he had those, it would mean that he could become a ninja! And after that, he would take the cool hat from Ojii-san.

" **See these nine smaller sealed papers?"** Kyuubi gestured at the nine seals around the big one that sealed him into the cage. **" You have to rip those open. But right now, you should only open one or two at mos**t."

" Why? Couldn't I just take off all of those at once?" questioned the young boy.

" **No, you would die from overpowering your body. You need to grow up first." **Answered Kyuubi.

" Aww, that sucks. So which one should I choose? What abilities are there?" asked an excited jinchuriki.

" **The nine abilities are:**

**Regeneration; you can regrow you're arms and legs and organs. ( But not your head!)**

**Kitsune Summons; you can summon my Kitsune clan with this.**

**Shadow Walking; you can go and travel in the Shadow Realms.**

**Total Fire Control; you can make and control fire like Shukaku does with sand.**

**Choyakugan ( Jumping Eyes); a doujustu where you can teleport with but not too far and move objects around.**

**Almost Perfect Chakra Control; Its impossible to have PERFECT chakra control, so almost is good enough, right?**

**The 5 affinities of Chakra; you can get all the affinities!**

**Genshi Shifuta ( Atom Shifter ); you can rearrange atoms to destroy or make something completely different! But it takes a while so its almost useless in battle unless you have time.**

**And the Chakra Shifter; you can combine affinities to make a whole new different one!**

**Like Wind + Water = Hyoton.**

**Water + Earth = Mokuton.**

**And those are the powers that I have. Remember gaki, you can only choose one or maybe two in a while for right now. After that, you have to wait another 2 years to be able to use another one." **Finally finished Kyuubi.

Naruto just stared with his mouth open at the Kyuubi.

A moment passed…

Another moment passed…

And another mome-

" **Naruto! Stop staring and answer me!" **roared the Kyuubi.

" Wow, this is amazing Kyuubi. I don't know which one to choose…" Naruto trailed off.

" **Then just choose 3 and pick one of them." **Retorted an annoyed Kyuubi. Rampaging for a year before getting sealed was very tiring. So tiring that he wanted to keep sleeping for another 5 years!

Naruto spent the next 5 minutes trying to choose which one to pick.

" Hmmm I like this one, but that ones really good…"

"No, this one is better than that one 'cause…"

"**Will you just HURRY UP!" **Yelled the Kyuubi, finally cracking. Naruto fell down, surprised at the shout.

"Okay, okay! I chose three of them! Regeneration, because the villagers keep attacking me and they might try to…" he whipered. Kyuubi growled, remembering the suffering the villagers kept inflicting on his vessel.

" The Choyakugan because it looks really cool! And the Fire Control thing so that I can look awesome!" Naruto excitedly shouted out the last two. Kyuubi sweatdropped at the explanations for choosing those powers but accepted it nonetheless.

" **Now, choose two of those and decide on getting which one now, and 3 months later." **Kyuubi said. At Naruto's questioning look, it answered, " **In three months, you'll have grown enough for your body to take on another ability." **

" Umm… I think I want the Regeneration now and the Fire Control thing later!" Naruto decided.

" **Hmph. Fine. Now go to the seal which has the picture of a body on it and rip it. When you do, you'll wake up and probably feel a lot of pain, but it'll only last for about a minute or two. Now, go away." **The Kyuubi commanded in a voice with authority. Naruto almost sweatdropped but just nodded and went to go take off the seal.

Almost as soon as he took off the little paper, it felt like he was spinning and then the pain came. He couldn't hold it in and started screaming. The pain was so much! All the six year boy could think right now was when it would end. Later, much too later for Naruto, the pain subsided and when he opened his eyes, it was upon a familiar face.

" Naruto! Are you alright?" asked a very concerned Hokage.

" Ojii-san? Am I in the hospital again?" He scowled at the thought of staying in the place. It was so boring, just staring at the stupid white walls and waiting to get out. Sarutobi laughed, it looked like his surrogate grandson was fine.

Naruto looked around, " Hey Dog-san! Thanks for saving me back there! They seem to get really bad on my birthday…"

Kakashi smiled, even though you couldn't see it because of his mask, " It's okay, for now you should just rest."

" Well, before I go to sleep, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" said a smiling Naruto.

The Sandaime and Kakashi glanced at each other. When Naruto was healing, the seal had started to glow and one of the nine smaller dots had disappeared. Then Naruto had started to scream.

' _I hope that the Kyuubi isn't breaking free…' thought Kakashi._

' _Whats happening? Is Minato's seal weakening already? Anyways, it probably has to do something with the Kyuubi ' thought Sarutobi_ .

" Well, after Dog-san rescued me…" Naruto started.

* * *

><p><strong>And ta-da! So what do you think? Bad, good, or Excellent? Don't blame me if I got some of the words meaning wrong, Im not from this country.<strong>

**Also, tell me what ability you want Naruto to have next! I'm really excited about doing this…**

**Well… you BETTER REVIEW, OR ELSE!**

**Oh, and if you think anythings wrong or you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**

**Ciel Moony**


End file.
